As The Full Moon Rises
by LunarLvr
Summary: Forks, Washington. To the untrained eye it is a normal small town with the exception of the Cullen's a strange family of beautiful beings who are actually vampires. What if a different type of immortal came into their boundaries? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

As The Full Moon Rises: A Twilight Fan fiction by Leani Hoffman.

(A/N: This story takes place a around the time of New Moon and Eclipse so Bella is still human and there is no Renesme)

Forks, Washington. To the untrained eye it would look like a relatively normal small town. Nothing truly remarkable happened in towns like these. Everyone knows everyone and there are no secrets. Except, of course, the local vampire coven. A family of eerily beautiful men and women, the Cullens. However Forks is about to gain another secret keeper. A girl named Noa. Noa is an emancipated minor who has come to live in a small house at the edge of the woods. The girl is perfectly average in every way except her looks. She is a B student, doesn't have any talents to speak of, and is unassuming in every way. This is her story.

It was a sunny day at Forks High School and Bella found herself sitting alone in her Biology class. Since he was gone everything seemed to go wrong. She slipped on ice walking down to her truck, nearly killed half her gym class, and now she was partner-less for a lab. Her chocolate brown eyes stared out of focus at the beaker. It wasn't that she couldn't do it alone but everything was more fun with Edward around.

"Everyone!" The sudden interruption made Bella jump "We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Noa Wythe."

"He-Hello…" The girl before the class said in a soft voice that had just a hint of huskiness to it. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Noa was a beautiful girl nearly as beautiful as the Cullens but her skin was olive and glowed naturally in the sun, her hair was black and silky, and her eyes piercing and deep.

"There's an open seat in the back corner of the room but since today is lab work I'll place you with Bella today. Will that be alright Miss Swan?"

"Um. Yeah that'd be fine." Bella said not really interested in having a new partner all she wanted was Edward.

Noa took a seat by Bella her gray eyes looking at the beakers. "Um… What're we supposed to be doing?" her voice just within Bella's range of hearing.

"Oh…" Bella shook her head thinking about the lab. She herself had forgotten. "Oh right we are denaturing enzymes by heating them up."

Noa took one of the beakers into her hand. "I'm afraid I'm no good at these kind of things…" She flicked her eyes over to the teacher. "I'm not really good at anything involving breakable objects…"

A laugh escaped Bella's lips "Neither am I."

The rest of the class was a disaster. Noa brought her hand to close to the flame and burned her hand causing her to drop a beaker and Bella did something similar cutting her hand sending both of the girls to the nurse for the rest of the day since both had an aversion to the smell.

"Bella… You ok?" Noa said as the bell dismissing students for the day rang. "You turned pretty green when that happened."

"I'm fine… What about you? You acted like you were more disgusted than sick."

Noa's eyes widened. "You noticed that?" She smiled crookedly. "Well… You're right it doesn't really make me sick but I HATE that smell. Sorry for using you to get out of biology."

Bella sat up on the cot and stretched. "It's ok I really couldn't enjoy biology today anyway." She got up and grabbed her bag. "But now school's over and I'm going home Charlie, that's my dad, he probably already knows about my mishap

"I guess that's a bad thing about towns like this everyone already knows everything. I had some students stop me on the way to biology to ask if I was the person who moved into the old cottage at the edge of town."

"Oh yeah… Charlie told me about you." Bella racked her brain for the information. "He said something about you being an emancipated minor or something."

A frown took over Noa's face. "People really do know EVERYTHING." She sighed. "Well yeah I am an emancipated minor I have been living on my own since I was sixteen. The big city was a little scary for me so I moved here since it's a small community and the crime rate is pretty non existent." Noa's eyes moved to her watch on her wrist. "I should probably start walking down if I want to make it home before dark.

Bella thought for a second. "I can give you a ride if you want. I mean my truck's not the best car in the world but it gets me around just fine."

"Oh no I couldn't I mean walking isn't bad and my car should be here in a few days. It was in the shop when I finished my move and it's going to be delivered by a lifelong friend of mine."

"It's the least I can do after all it was because of both of our clumsiness I got out of biology. I OWE you."

Noa sighed and stood up hoisting her bag to her shoulder. "Alright I'll let you give me a ride just this once."

The two walked side by side to Bella's old truck both slipping on the same patch of slick ice and falling on their butts. Laughing they took a couple tries to help each other up and falling again.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only gravity challenged person out there." Noa laughed as she got into Bella's vehicle. "Most people just laugh and walk by."

"Really?" Bella laughed unlocking her truck. "Everyone here in Forks tries to help me the best they can."

"What does your father do anyway?" Noa took her seat in the vehicle.

"He's the chief of police."

Noa nodded. "I see… I think I'm just to strange for everyone to really befriend."

"I've met stranger. Um how do I get to your house."

"Oh follow the highway towards la push it's the last exit before the end of city limits."

Bella eyed Noa with a suspicious gaze. "You wanted to WALK all the way there? There is no way you could've made it before dark."

Noa did some math on her fingers. "Alright I was being a little overly enthusiastic… Take the right here and it's the only house on the road."

"Alright." Bella said pushing some of her hair from her eyes.

Slowly the cottage came into view it was an old cottage that looked like it was barely standing. The only sign that it could be inhabited was a single light on in the attic.

"Creepy aint it?" Noa spoke up cheerfully. "This is what you get when you try to pay for things without outside help."

"Yeah. Creepy." Bella brought the truck to a stop. "It looks like it should be condemned."

"You'd be surprised. It's pretty sturdy and I'm going to fix it up a little when I can. Though don't expect an invite over here any time soon." The girl got out of the truck and shouldered her bag. "Thanks a lot for the ride though I really appreciate. Now you should hurry home before your dad issues an amber alert."

Bella couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah for sure. I'll see you later Noa."

"See you soon Bella." Noa said as she pulled away and she watched the truck as far down the road as she could before going indoors.

"Bells!" Charlie was more than relieved to see his daughter. "You're hardly ever this late on a school day."

"Sorry Charlie. I gave a new girl a ride home she lives pretty far off."

"You don't mean that emancipated minor in the Wallace cottage?" Charlie had headed back to his football game. "Don't know why a teenaged girl would want to move out there by herself."

"Yeah it is a little weird but she's a nice girl." Bella eyed the Charlie-made food on the counter and decided to skip dinner. "I'm going to go study in my room."

Charlie was far to into his football game to notice. Since his daughter was home he had no worries on his mind.

When Bella entered her room Edward was sitting on her bed. "Where were you Bella?"

"I was dropping a new student off at their house. Her car isn't here yet." Bella put her bag down at the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry I should've called you."

Edward took Bella into his arms. "Alice couldn't see you…"

"Well the girl lives near La Push. Maybe that had something to do with it."

"Could be…" He smelled her hair and grimaced glad Bella couldn't see his face. "Bella I'll be back I need to talk to Carlisle about something."

"Wait Edward… At least stay till I fall asleep." She pulled from his embrace and looked him into his eyes. "Please."

Edward laughed to himself. "Alright." He began to hum her lullaby and waited till she was sleeping soundly before leaving. "Oh… I didn't' tell her to change into her pajamas." he muttered to himself before taking off toward his home.

"Edward what's wrong?" Carlisle said when Edward burst into the house loudly. "Is Bella ok?"

"Bella's fine." Edward growled. "But the new student sure won't be once I'm done with her."

"Why has she done something?" Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Why would you want to harm the new comer to forks?"

"Carlisle you don't get it. The smell of her… She's a werewolf and I don't mean the shape shifter kind." Edward had calmed down a little bit. "Bella SMELLED like a monster because of her. It's because of her Alice couldn't see her. That girl could hurt Bella on a sunny day and we wouldn't know."

Carlisle looked into Edward's eyes with a calm expression. "We'll watch her. But don't do anything you don't know her or her agenda."

Edward snarled. "Alright Carlisle… Whatever you say."


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Through the night clouds had rolled in and once again the sun was shrouded in clouds. Edward had insisted on picking Bella up with his car though she wanted to pick up her friend.

"Bella." Edward said after driving a few minutes in silence. "I don't want you to hang out with the new girl anymore."

Bella frowned "And why shouldn't I? I have the right to pick my own friends."

"Bella don't be difficult. This is, after all, for your own safety." He turned his attention to the road.

"For my own safety? Noa is a hopeless klutz just like me. I'm more of a danger to myself then she is! I mean yesterday I nearly killed myself in biology and she spent the rest of the day with me in the nurses office."

"So that's how you got the cut on your hand." He looked at the bandage frowning. "How'd she react to that?"

"What do you mean how did she react to it? She was totally grossed out! She couldn't stand the smell." Bella glared at Edward. "Why do you think she spent the rest of the day in the nurses office with me? It wasn't just to keep me company."

The car was nearing the school and Edward slowed down to the legal speed limit. "She couldn't stand it?" He said too quiet for Bella to hear. "That doesn't make any sense."

When the two got into the parking lot Noa was already at school leaning up against the building looking at the sky.

"Hey Noa!" Bella ran up to the girl smiling. Edward couldn't just grab her arm in front of everyone at school. "How'd you get to school today?"

Noa sighed. "I was walking but I got picked up by a teacher. Nice lady… Wish I remembered her name."

"Well… I think it's good that you didn't have to walk to school today. When's your car getting here?"

Noa laughed. "Tomorrow actually I'm so excited. My friend Damien is bringing it for me. He's pissed I'm making him drive out here..." Noa's voice trailed off when she caught sight of Edward.

Bella followed her gaze and called Edward over. "Noa. This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. His dad's a doctor here in Forks."

Edward glared at the girl just emanating an aura of distaste. "Hello, Noa."

"Hello…"

"Like Bella said. My name is Edward." His voice dropped down below Bella's threshold of hearing again. "You stay the hell away from her."

Noa pulled at her long sleeves of her jacket looking away from Edward's gaze. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you. Now… Bella I'm sorry but I have to go. I have a lot of things I need to get done." with that she ran off disappearing into the halls of the school.

Through out the first half of school Noa had all but disappeared avoiding Bella and Edward at every turn and at lunch she found a seat at an empty table near the large window of the cafeteria.

"What the hell did you say to Noa?" Bella said taking her seat next to Edward. Her human friends were nowhere to be found.

"I didn't SAY anything. I haven't seen the girl since this morning. You heard everything I just introduced myself. It's not my fault she's acting like a freak. Just let her be."

"She's acting that way probably cause you scared the crap out of her." Bella picked up her tray and started walking over to the table only to be stopped by Alice.

"Bella dear." The pixie like girl smiled. "I agree with Edward. It's best to leave people alone when they're out of sorts like that."

"Maybe that's how it is for you immortal types but not human beings! Jeez if we could just stand being left alone do you think I would've done the things I did when Edwar-" She stopped her gaze turning to Edward. "Sorry."

Edward was obviously upset. "I've said I'm sorry about that haven't I?" His head snapped up suddenly. "Oh shit… Rosalie is pissed…"

The group all turned to see Rosalie slamming a hand loudly onto her table standing up. She was fuming. All six eyes watched as she approached Noa's table.

"Bitch! Just who do you think you are?" She screamed again slamming her hands down. "You come to our school, a stray and smelly dog, and think you can look at MY MAN?!"

Noa looked up at Rosalie playing with her hands nervously. "No.. I just glanced at him that's all. I-I'm sorry." She turned her gaze downward at her tray of half eaten food, all of it vegetarian, "I promise it won't happen again."  
"It shouldn't have happened at all!" Rosalie screamed flying across the table and tackling Noa to the ground and holding her there. "Know your place you mongrel!"

Now everyone was watching Rosalie a few muffled. "What did New Girl do?" and a few immature yells of "Girl Fight!"

The tackled girl allowed her head to look to the side. "I know my place is lower then low…" She said in a voice barely loud enough for Rose to hear. "Please get off me let's not make a scene that will have both of us skipping town."

Rosalie got off the girl and walked away. "Next time you won't be as lucky." She took a seat next to Emmett leaning against him. "Sorry babe."

Noa sat up and started picking up pieces of vegetables off the ground. "At least I ate before that happened…"

Bella had finally gotten around Alice and Edward and knelt next to Noa helping her pick up her food. "You ok? I'm sorry about that that was Rosalie.. She's one of Edward's step-sisters…"

"I-I'm fine… My head hurts though… I hit it right on the floor." Shakily Noa stood up rubbing her head. "No need to worry Bella. I appreciate your concern." Her gaze went back to Rosalie who was now surrounded by all the Cullens. "I'll see you later alright?" she put the vegetables on her tray and took only a few steps before stumbling.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Bella said taking a step towards Noa.

"I'm fine!" Noa snapped standing back up after cleaning up her food again. "I can take a hint as well as the next person. Your boyfriends family HATES me! Just leave me alone ok? I want to be your friend Bella but not if it kills me because of Edward's families bloodlust!"

Bella watched Noa take of. "That girl has no idea how right she is…" She frowned looking at Edward. "I'm going to get a ride home with Mike."


	3. An Encounter Without Bella

Chapter 3: An Encounter Without Bella

Edward was at home sulking Bella had told him to leave when he arrived to her room though he returned while she was asleep to see if she was really ok.

"Why would she take that girls side over mine?!" He was talking to himself. "Doesn't she get that every thing I do is to protect her?"

Carlisle looked up from a book he was reading. "Ever think that you don't need to protect Bella from this werewolf girl?" He wasn't phased by Edward's mood. "Ever think that she isn't like the rest of her kind?"

"Why the hell would I think that?! Sure I've never actually MET a werewolf but we all know the stories. They are human killing animals."

"Edward," Carlisle closed the book and set it aside. "How would you have felt if Bella judged us by the stories of our kind? You two wouldn't be able to be together."

Edward growled some standing up. "I'm going out I need some fresh air."

Carlisle simply waved his hand. "Don't attack that girl tonight alright?"

"And why not? It would solve all my problems."

Carlisle just continued to be the logical knowing that Edward couldn't be. "Let's go through the event that happened at lunch today. She left Bella alone like you asked, the food on her plate was vegetarian, when Rosalie attacked her rather than fight back she told her not to make a scene, and at the end of the day she told Bella to leave her alone just like you wanted. She doesn't sound bad." He then quickly added. "Also I haven't gotten to study werewolves in the depth I would like to."

"Carlisle sometimes I'm surprised how un-vampire like you can be." Edward grabbed his coat though he didn't need it and headed out into the night.

Meanwhile Noa was at her home lying on the roof her gray eyes turned skyward. The moon was a nearly full and it reflected extremely well on her irises. She was listening to an ipod drowning out the sounds around her. It was nice having the only sounds being the sound of her music, her heartbeat, and her breathing. She should've known that after the events of the day it wouldn't last.

"Hey you!" Edward's voice pierced through the shield of music Noa had created for herself. "I need to talk to you."

"I think your sister got your message through well enough." Noa took one of the ear buds off not turning her gaze from the moon. "I'll stay away from Bella I even told her to leave me alone. What more do you want from me? I can't move yet it'd look too strange."

"I want you to tell me why you're out here in Forks even though this place reeks of my kind."

Noa finally sat up looking down at Edward. "I moved to Forks because of the reservation in La Push. No hunting wolves and I figured I could disappear once a month with an excuse of a hearing about my parents or camping."

"Hearing with your parents?" Edward asked not believing a word she said. "You're older then most people in Forks how does that work?"

Noa sighed looking at the sky again. "I don't really have parents of course it's part of my cover story." _Jeez… This vampire is pretty dense._

Edward growled. "I'm not dense."

Noa's laughed. "How'd you know what I was- Oh. You're a mind reader that's so cool!" She jumped from her place and looked Edward in the face. "But how come you couldn't tell that I had no malicious thoughts towards Bella?"

The vampire's nose wrinkled and he took a step back. "I'm sorry but I'm protective of Bella and when she came home smelling like a wolf…"

Noa nodded. "I understand… You're right about me staying away from her at least in a few days." She looked up at the sky again.

__

"

The moon huh?" Edward looked up as well. "Are you going to tell Bella?"

"No! I couldn't!" Noa frowned looking at the ground. "I couldn't lay that on her. I mean sure she's dating a vampire but I like how she treats me I'm afraid that will change."

Edward actually laughed. "She has friends who are very similar to werewolves they're shape shifters."

Noa frowned pushing her hair from her face. "But they're not werewolves. They aren't monsters like me." Her mind flashed for a moment to her past the faces of people she'd killed. It'd been years since the last human she had murdered but each was fresh in her mind.

"You're right they aren't like you." Edward frowned seeing her thoughts. "For one you smell a lot better than them."

The girl put her ear bud back into her ear. "Well I have to sleep classes in the morning. Will you let Bella pick me up in the morning? Charlie stopped by checking up on me and said he'd send her since my car still hasn't come in."

"Fine… I'll let her do that but don't get too close to her and if you do something…. No even if you THINK of doing anything to Bella I swear I will kill you with no hesitation."

Noa simply waved back at him without saying anything but her thought echoed through Edward's mind _If I did anything to Bella I would welcome being killed by you._

Edward didn't move from his spot his mind was reeling. _What's she playing at? Is she trying to protect herself or trying to get herself killed?_ Finally he left the disheveled cottage and went home for the night.

"Welcome home Edward." Carlisle stated as Edward came through the door. "Anything interesting happen?"

"I didn't touch the wolf girl just so you know Carlisle" He took a seat next to his adoptive father. "I don't understand her. Her thoughts are sad and kind at the same time. I told her that if she even thought of hurting Bella I'd kill her…"

"And how did she react to it?" Carlisle closed his book searching Edward's face.

"She didn't say anything but she thought something. It was 'If I did anything to Bella I would welcome being killed by you.' Is she trying to get herself killed or is that her way of trying to protect herself. Though I still can't trust her too much but at the same time if I keep her from Bella Bella will hate me."

"Still, I'm glad you didn't attack her. If you two become friends I would like to meet the girl.

Edward scowled. "If you want to meet her figure a way yourself I'm not going to facilitate a meeting for you."

Carlisle shrugged. "I'll try to meet her at some point then. I'd like to hear her story and of course get to understand the werewolf condition more."

"I can tell you one thing about werewolves for sure they're hearing is as good as ours and they don't age.. But Carlisle you already knew that so don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to Edward."

~Chapter End~

An announcers voice can suddenly be heard.

"In the next chapter of 'As The Full Moon Rises…' The full moon is coming and Noa is started to get restless. Can she keep her secret from her one and only friend Bella? Can she survive more school without getting killed by Rosalie? What exactly is a werewolf like when they transform? Well you'll just have to keep on reading now won't you?

(A/N) I'm working to get my chapters as long as the first one was but I've been crazy distracted! R&R please!


	4. A Boring Normal Day

Chapter Four: A Boring Normal Day

Bella had woken up this morning to Edward's face close to her own. Had she not been used to things like that she would've screamed.

"Good morning dear." Edward said smirking at her bed head.

"I'm still mad at you Edward." She sat up planting her feet on the floor. "You're an overprotective crazed maniac sometimes! Seriously." She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she came back, fully dressed mind you, Edward was still on her bed.

"Anyway Bella what I came here for really was to say you have my permission to pick up Noa today."

"I was going to do that anyway. Charlie told me that her car was going to be late and she needed a ride. He doesn't want her getting hit by a car or anything on his watch."

Edward ran his hand through his copper hair. "Yeah that would be unfortunate. Wish I thought of that idea before I decided to be kind to her."

"Edward really!" Bella through a shoe at his head and Edward just lazily dodged. "If she dies in Forks you'll be my first suspect. I don't care if it looks like she tripped, killed herself or like she died in her sleep. I swear I will think it's you."

"Now now there's no need to be so hasty… Carlisle told me to back off and he also told Rosalie to keep herself calm as well. Noa's safe as long as she doesn't do anything too weird." He walked to the window and threw it open. "I'll see you at school."

Noa was already waiting outside of the cottage when Bella came to pick her up. She was bundled up and her breath showed in the cold air. It was actually warmer then the other day but more humid.

"Sorry I'm late Noa." Bella said as she opened the door and let the girl into the car. "I missed your turn and it's a hard mistake to fix when you're not breaking any laws."

"I know… Sorry I live so far out it's just that this was the only place I could afford." She pushed her hair from her face. "My checks from my parents are pretty tiny. I could get a job and refuse their money but it's hard getting a job when your friend won't get your car out to you when he said he would."

Bella started down the drive not saying anything for a few moments. "Why'd you get emancipated anyway?" She knew it probably wasn't any of her business but she was interested.

Noa sent her gray gaze out the window. "Things just didn't work out like any of us planned." She looked back at Bella. "My mom and I get along great but my dad's a total drunk and he's not safe to be around most of the time. My mom worked nights so I never felt safe."

Bella frowned. "Oh I see. Well then after getting out of that situation why come out to Forks?"

"I tried living in the city for awhile but when you're by yourself it's scary. Like my apartment wasn't in a good part of town. I ended up staying with Damien, you know the guy who's supposed to bring my car in."

The two rode in silence a little longer before Bella spoke up again. "Damien sounds like a pretty nice guy. I mean he let you stay with him and he's going to bring your car here eventually."

Noa let a husky laugh escape her lips. "He's alright. There are some days I wouldn't ever want to run into him. He can be a real animal a lot of the time."

"That's how it is for most guys. I mean before I started dating Edward a lot of the local boys were on me like white on rice."

Noa's gaze turned to the school as it came into view. "Well he's not that kind of animal. I mean he does get primal but in the fight or fly sense. He gets to a point where he just has to beat something up."

Bella parked her truck laughing. "I'm sure he'd be a fun guy to meet."

"Maybe you'll get to meet him when he brings my car in but I'm pretty sure he stole it by now… Probably figured I wouldn't miss it in a small town like Forks." Noa said as she got out of the car.

Laughing Bella exited the truck as well. "You should call him and tell him that you live out in the boondocks and can't even get to the grocery store without a car."

Noa laughed lightly. "My house is really out there. I feel like I'm camping I'm so isolated from the rest of the town." Her head snapped up some when the bell rang. "Hey I have to get to my mythology class. I'll see you at lunch ok?" With that she was off tripping at the schools steps before going inside.

Bella herself headed to Gym. She was late but no one seemed to mind.

The two went to their classes stopping to talk to each other in the halls. Bella's other friends were upset that she hardly did that with them and at lunch Noa sat at Bella's table next to her. Edward sat on the other side.

"What's for lunch today Noa?" Bella asked pushing her food around some seeing that the girl didn't have a tray in front of her.

"Oh I brought my food today." She took a thermos out of her bag. "Vegetable soup." She opened it and poured some soup into the cap.

"Make sure you eat before Rosalie comes over and knocks it off the table." Edward said only half joking."

Jessica sat down across from the three next to Mike. "What did you do anyway? I've never seen Rosalie Hale act that way."

Noa shrugged bringing the cap to her lips thinking. "She said I looked at her guy… But he's HUGE how could I not look at him? I wasn't thinking about flirting with him or anything."

The table grew quiet for a bit as Noa finished off her soup and refilled the cap.

Edward was the one to finally speak up. "Well Rosalie is a bit protective of Emmett best if you don't get near them."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Noa said finishing the second capful of soup and closing the thermos.

The rest of lunch was quiet no one really talking. Bella's human friends just looked between Noa and Edward. Both of them were beautiful one eerily so with pale skin and one like she was taken straight from a magazine picture skin tan and smooth. Everyone was wondering what about Bella seemed to attract these types. The silence continued until the bell rang and Bella, Noa, and Edward walked to biology together.

(A/N: Chapter five will be up later today it's far more exciting.)


	5. Damien and the Full Moon

Chapter 5: Damien and the Full moon

The next day went nearly the same way except Noa beat Bella to her car and was watching the Cullens as they drove off.

"Bella they really all do dislike me." Noa said tossing her bag into the back. She didn't feel like keeping it in the cab with her.

"Don't take it too personally Noa. They don't really socialize outside of the family anyway. They are probably acting that way because of Edward's initial reaction to you." She unlocked the truck and got in.

"I guess." Noa followed suit and got in buckling up. "Oh Bella you don't have to pick me up tomorrow. I have a hearing so I'll be busy."

"Alright. How are you going to get to your hearing?"

"I'll figure it out." Noa said looking out the window. "Don't worry about it and don't come over to check if I went or not. I'll call you when I get back ok?"

Bella sat in silence for a few moments the truck as filled with the feeling she got about Edward before he went hunting. "Yeah ok."

The two rode for along for awhile without saying a word. For some reason the mood in the car had gotten heavy and Bella couldn't put her finger on why.

"Is the hearing going to be intense?" Bella finally spoke up.

"Yeah… This one would make it so that I can have a restraining order on my father. Another reason I left the city was cause he found my apartment and came over drunk trying to get me to come back."

"Oh…" Noa's cottage was coming into view and so did a white car with a very handsome tan man leaning against it. "Hey who's that at your house?"

Noa looked up at the house and laughed. "It's Damien!" Though her voice sounded happy she was pissed. The boy was days late after all.

"Your friend from the city?" Bella pulled the truck over and killed the engine. "Let me meet him I'm sure he'll never come to Forks again"

Rolling her eyes Noa opened the door. "Sure. He's not that interesting though. I swear." She got out and grabbed her bag and walked to Damien.

"Yo Noa!" Damien smiled standing up from his place against the car. "I got your baby here in one piece."

"Yeah like three days late! I told you I didn't want you to show up so close to the hearing date!" Noa playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"The hearing?" Damien rubbed his shoulder thinking. "Oh yeah the hearing! Dude I'm so sorry! Like I got caught up with some guys who needed a fist to the face. Come one be a friend and don't be so mad." His gaze went to Bella "Who is this little treat?"

Noa put herself between the two. "Now now don't touch her she's spoken for. Damien this is Bella Swan. She's my only friend so far in Forks. Bella this is Damien the animal I told you about."

Bella held out a pale hand and smiled when Damien took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Damien."

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine. I rarely get to meet Noa's friends she tries so hard to keep me away." He then added in a stage whisper. "I think she's just afraid I'll steal them away."

Bella laughed and looked at her watch realizing she had to get home soon. "Anyways I've got to get home. I need to figure dinner out, God knows Charlie can't cook for himself."

"See you Bella! I'll call you when I get back into town." Noa waved until Bella's truck was out of view. Her gaze turned to Damien now with pure anger.

"What?" Damien said running his hand through his black hair. "I know I'm late but you don't have to be so pissy about it."

"What do you mean 'what'? You know why I'm pissed. Do you know what tomorrow night is? God I almost threw up today cause I had vegetable soup for lunch. Same as yesterday…"

"Why would you eat that so close to the full moon? You know you can't handle it." Damien smirked. "I mean I eat meat all the time and then during the days surrounding the full moon I eat it raw. Makes it more fun."

Noa went to her door and placed a hand on the knob upset when she found it was unlocked. "Well I'm vegetarian in human form and I need to keep that up even when my body doesn't want it." She threw the bag inside and turned back to Damien. "Damien I need you to leave."

Damien frowned. "Why don't you make me? I like it here maybe I'll move myself here. The people are friendly and the people smell great."

Noa growled. "Get out of my sight Damien. I swear if you are anywhere near Forks tomorrow night… I'll kill you myself."

"Touchy touchy. How're you going to make sure I'm not in the area? Call on the vampires in this area? I'm sure that they'd help YOU." he laughed tossing Noa's keys at her. "I'll hunt where I like on the full moon. Sure I don't know who I'll get nor will I even remember but that doesn't matter in the long run. Just knowing I was on the hunt the night before is enough to get me through the rest of the month as a human."

"You're too similar to many of our kind. You're young and you don't get that the more you think like that the more of yourself you're bound to lose." Noa's eyes flashed silver. "Now out of my sight." She was in no mood for Damien's animalistic thoughts at the moment.

"And you're an old hag who thinks children are worthless in our society."

"I don't think that but I've lived long enough to know that you're going to be the end of yourself. You're nothing but a monster and that'll be shown soon enough. I'll end your life like it would've ended had I not saved you."

"Saved me from what?! Another one of our kind?" Damien took on an aggressive position. "I don't think he would've killed me so really your interference didn't effect anything except the fact I'm as reserved enough to not kill people when I'm human." A growl escaped his lips. "Now you want me to not enjoy myself when I can?"

"No. You can do what you want but not here." Noa walked to Damien and without real warning grabbed the boy by the neck and slammed him into the cottage. "I told you this specifically before I left."

The boy growled again and brought his hands to Noa's arm. "Put me down or I can promise that your friend will be my target."

Noa let go of him and turned around. "You know just as well as I do you can't target anyone because you want to. It just happens" She laughed as she started walking off into the forest. "You're too weak to touch Bella anyway."

Damien just lost it hurling himself at her lower back knocking Noa over. "I'm not weak!" He flipped her and slammed her back into the ground. "Take that back!"

Noa kicked him off and stood up brushing her clothes. "No cause if I were like you even I wouldn't be strong enough to get to her if I wanted." She started off again hearing Damien starting to take off in the other direction.

Night fell on Forks quickly after that unfriendly encounter. Edward was angry at Noa but couldn't leave Bella's side till she had fallen asleep.

"Noa!" His voice echoed through the forest around Noa's cottage. Edward was glad that her house was the only one in the area. She wasn't home and Edward had to sniff her out. HE found her listening to her music as loud as it could go sitting in a tree. "NOA!" his voice went up in volume.

Noa opened her eyes which shown silver. "What?" She bared her teeth a little. "I'm in no mood the full moon is tomorrow…"

"I know that… But who's this Damien character? Bella came home not only smelling like one werewolf but TWO." his eyes were pitch black.

The music of Noa's mp3 lowered in volume. "He's a wolf I saved from another a few years back. I prevented him from killing humans for years in his wolf form but I couldn't keep doing it it's why I left him in the city telling him the only reason he could come here was to deliver my car days ago. I also told him specifically NOT to come if it would be the day before or of the full moon."

"How do you propose we take car of him? He's still in the area. His thoughts aren't exactly benevolent."

Noa growled. "That little… "She shook her head some trying to calm herself down. "I told him he better get out of the area…"

"Or you'd kill him." Edward finished her thought for her. "Look my family's already on high alert because you've moved in. I can't take responsibility for any injuries that may happen tomorrow."

"I got it Edward. Though what happens if he wanders into La Push?" She pushed her hair from her face her eyes finally fading back to their normal gray. "Your scent isn't down there."

"No worries if he goes over that line there are people who can take him down."

"Here's the plan Edward. Get Emmett with you and find him tomorrow night and herd him towards me. With the way your brother looks even a werewolf would be smart enough to get away from that one." She looked up at the moon again. "Then get home to your family. Or even better get to Bella."

Edward smiled "You really aren't that bad Noa. I can't promise Rose won't go after you if she catches wind that I'm using Emmett to help a werewolf out."

"Tell me I'm not that bad after tomorrow night then we could maybe be friends." Noa said turning the music in her mp3 back up. "Oh and make sure Bella doesn't drop by to check if my car's still around. My car will be there and Damien might be too."

"I got it. See you soon then Noa." With that Edward took off into the night.

Through out the next day he distracted Bella by being ever present in her day, escorting her to her classes, and stealing her away at moments but tonight he couldn't stay with her.

"Why can't you stay tonight?" Bella asked sitting down on the bed after taking a few moments to be human.

"I have to hunt with Emmett. He needs some guy time away from Rosalie."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "I'll bet. Rosalie can be overbearing sometimes. I mean she tackled Noa just for looking at Emmett. I've never seen any of your family act that way."

Edward laughed. "Yeah well I think there might be more reason to that then either of them are letting on. Maybe your friend Noa has a secret big guy fetish."

"Have fun hunting with Emmett then." Bella turned to her homework, it wasn't near dark yet so she had time to study,

"I'll be sure too. Oh and Bella, stay indoors tonight. The full moon brings out more then the crazy humans."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll stay indoors. Oh Edward could you check if Noa's home? She said I couldn't but she wouldn't notice you…"

"Of course Bella." With that he was out the window and soon he met up with Emmett.

"This is exciting. I haven't felt this way since I first hunted a grizzly bear." Emmett flexed some. "If I were still human adrenaline would be pumping through my veins and my heart would be pounding! Though Edward you could've spent more time with Bella and… You know."

Rolling his eyes Edward turned to the forest. "This is more important then destroying Bella's virtue Emmett."

The two soon found Damien still in human form out in the woods. They stayed downwind from him so that he couldn't smell them. There they waited.

Damien's amber eyes turned gold as the moon began to rise. His skin rippled and he grimaced in pain falling to all fours when the transformation was complete he had turned into a large sleek wolf with rust colored fur. He was slightly smaller than the wolves of La Push. Looking to the moon he let out a howl.

"Let's go!" Emmett said smiling and running into the clearing Damien was in. He jumped and landed on the side that would send Damien running in the direction they needed him.

The wolf growled at Emmett bringing his head low to the ground.

"Wow… He has no human thoughts left in him. No wonder Noa didn't want him around here." Edward said running to Emmett's side. "Lets get going I want to get this done as soon as possible."

The two moved together as a team and just as Noa had predicted Damien didn't attack them he ran for his own survival stopping only when he smelled the other werewolf in a new clearing far from Forks and it's inhabitants

"Edward you can go home I want to check this out… " Emmett was pretty much shaking hoping to get part of this action.

"And have Rose figure out that I'm not out hunting with you? I'd rather not at the moment… "

The rusty wolf had forgotten about Emmett and Edward. He was focused on a large wolf who had just emerged from the woods. She was smaller then him but at the same time emanated an aura of experience. Her eyes were closed.

"Noa… You sure you can take him with your eyes closed?" Edward was surprised to see how much humanity was still in the girl. He listened to her thoughts. "Oh I see…"

"What is it?" Emmett turned his gaze from the two wolves who had started circling each other the younger one growling and ready to strike while the older one stayed quiet and moved in a fashion that showed she was thinking.

"Noa. You know the gray one she's still intact mentally. It's weird. Damien has completely lost himself his thoughts are all 'Vampires. Run. Werewolf. Fight. Humans Eat.'"

"Sounds like an amazing guy to get into a conversation with if he could talk. Now what did you notice besides that?"

"Noa can't open her eyes and keep herself that way. The visual stimulus of the full moon causes some kind of primal response."

Suddenly the rusty wolf flew at the gray one his ferocious growls growing louder. The older wolf stood up her back legs, rolled back, and sent the younger one flying back.

"How does she move so well with her eyes closed?" Emmett closed his eyes even with his advanced hearing he couldn't imagine willfully fighting without his keen sight.

"She's old." Edward said simply jumping out of the way when Damien was sent flying towards him. "Noa watch it!"

Emmett laughed some and watched the two wolves again. The fight was getting more and more interesting. Damien was more animalistic each blow while Noa just sped up her movements to keep up.

"We should go Emmett. She says she's going to open her eyes soon so that she can finish this."

"No no I want to see it. Yo Noa girl we can take care of ourselves I want to see you at your strongest. Come one you know you want too."

A wolfly snicker escaped the gray wolfs lips when her opponent flew into the woods again. As if in response to Emmett she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the moon allowing the light to reflect off her irises a howl louder and more feral then Damien's ever could be echoed through the forest. Damien had returned and the two fought more ferociously then ever fang actually meeting flesh.

"Damn I'm beginning to wonder if that was a good idea…" Emmett took a step back.

The wolves separated Damien was bloody all over while Noa had a single cut on her shoulder which was already mending itself shut.

"She's going to finish him off." Edward said simply taking a step back.

Noa sprung forward her teeth grabbing the younger wolf by the neck. He didn't even have time to yelp before Noa's jaws clenched shut. She shook him a couple times before throwing the limp body to the side and turning her head skyward letting out a howl. The moon above was then shrouded by the clouds no one had noticed them roll in. Humanity returned to Noa's gray eyes and she looked to Damien's body and again howled this time a little sadder rain starting to pour as if in response to it.

"She knows that she promised him she'd kill him but still she feels bad…" Edward said looking to Emmett.

"She's not nearly as bad as I thought…" Emmett said watching as the body of the rusty wolf turned back into a human. He walked to Noa since she wasn't a crazed monster at the moment and putted her head some pulling away when the wolf snapped at him. "It's ok you know you had too."

"Emmett let's go the night's almost over and we need to get you some blood so your eyes look like you've been hunting." Edward grabbed his brothers arm and took him off into the forest leaving Noa alone to run the rest of the night.

When Emmett and Edward got home Rosalie was waiting leaning against the door. Her expression was far from happy to see them and Edward knew that her thoughts were as well.

"Hey baby." Emmett said putting his hands around Rosalie's waist and going in for a kiss.

"Don't 'Hey baby' me Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie pushed him away. "Alice couldn't see you. Therefore you were off with some shape shifter or werewolf! How do you think that makes me feel when you lie to me to run with some dog?"

"Come on now Rose the sun's rising now and I'm fine aren't I?" Emmett was a little upset about Rosalie's unwillingness to be close.

"That's not the point!" Rosalie stepped off the porch and started walking. "I'll see you at school Emmett!"

"Edward… What's she planning on doing? I got a bad feeling about this shit." Emmett's eyes were focused a little more on Rosalie's body then the fact she was walking away.

"I dunno… She wasn't thinking about that she was thinking about how pissed she was at you not what she's going to the woods to do… It's best to leave her alone like we normally do."

Edward was wrong it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone this time. Rosalie was out for one thing and that was blood but not the type she fed from. It didn't take long for her to find the girl. Noa was by Damien's body looking sick.

"Hey you." Rosalie said watching her. She could tell from the werewolf's face she had just been sick. "A bit early in the morning to be up don't you think?"

Noa looked to rose her hair soaked from the rain and water and tears running down her face. "I didn't sleep. It was a rough night you should know that…" She felt like throwing up again but didn't.

"I don't care about that. My man came home smelling like you and grizzly bear. So… Sorry hun but I have to finish what I started at school." With that Rosalie threw herself with no abandon her teeth bared.

"I didn't do anything!" Noa dodged the initial attack but just barely. She was tired from the full moon. "Please I'm hardly worth fighting at the moment."

Rosalie didn't hear a word of it she just came at her again. Noa held an arm up to defend herself and bit her lip not to scream when Rosalie's fangs sank deep into her flesh. The venom started spreading right away but Noa acted like nothing had happened.

"I'll stay away from you guys… You won't be seeing me at school." She slowed her breathing down and wanted to focus on her heart rate.

"I'd better not see you there."

~Chapter End~


	6. Meeting Carlisle

Chapter 6: Meeting Carlisle

In the early morning the phone in the Swan household rang. Charlie had already left for work leaving Bella to have to get up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She mumbled sleep still heavy on her voice.

"Hey Bella… It's… Me." The voice on the other side of the line was quiet. Pained even.

"Noa? Are you ok?" Bella was suddenly wide awake. She had been worried about Noa since she had left for her hearing to get a restraining order on her father.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine. I won't be at school today ok?" Her voice was so shaky it was hard to understand her at some points. "Something's come up."

"You sure you ok? You sound like you're hurt." Bella was surprised that Edward wasn't with her this morning. "I can send someone to get you. Or I can get you."

Noa's could be heard in the background pretty much wheezing. "No. No! Don't do that… It really is nothing. Don't… Don't worry about me. Ok? I just called you cause I told you I would when all of this stuff was done."

Edward came in through the window and Bella looked up at him still talking on the phone. "How can I not worry about you when you sound like that?"

"Who's that on the phone?" Edward questioned taking a seat behind Bella on the bed. He hadn't heard any of the conversation.

Covering the mouthpiece Bella said simply. "Noa."

"Is someone there with you Bella?" The girls voice came back through the phone again. "And I just sound this way cause me and my mom had a few touching moments."

Bella brought a hand to Edward's arm. "Yeah Edward's here. He's going to take me to school this morning I guess. It was a total surprise." Bella wasn't that great at lying but she sounded pretty convincing.

"Well tell him I say. 'hi' and don't send him after me Bella. His sister and I don't get along if you remember the other day…" The girl's words cut off and a sharp gasp could be heard.

"Where are you? I don't care what you say it definitely sounds like you need help. Is that rain I hear in the background are you OUTSIDE?!"

Edward suddenly took the phone from Bella and held it to his own ear. "Hey Noa it's not fair to make Bella worry like this." His voice didn't show any concern.

"I'm sorry Edward… Something happened after you left last night…" Her voice dropped in volume so that she could be sure Bella couldn't hear.

"That's interesting. Could you at least tell me what happened so that Bella doesn't stress about it all day." His brow was knitting some. He could hear the pain in Noa's voice and it bothered him. _What could've happened?_

Noa took a few breaths before speaking again. "I'm not going to be able to return to school probably… I was attacked by Rosalie… I'm… I am pretty spent… Edward I can't talk anymore… It's getting too hard."

"Wait a second Noa. I agree with Bella where are you? You need help" Edward actually showed concern in his voice surprising both Bella and Noa.

"I'm out… Don't look for me…" Her voice was getting weaker at each word now. "Give the phone back to Bella." She added loudly.

Bella took the phone from Edward. "Noa you won't even tell him? Come on don't make me call Charlie. You know he is the Chief of Police and all."

"I haven't been missing for forty eight hours he wouldn't be able to do anything…" Noa's voice sounded better only because she was trying to make it that way. "I already told Edward that I'm fine too. I have to go Bella. My phone's being killed by this rain…" With that the call cut off completely.

Before Bella could say anything about it Edward had pulled out his cell phone and had started dialing Carlisle.

"Do you think she's ok Edward?"

"Hold on Bella." The phone rang only once before Carlisle picked up. "Carlisle we have a problem."

"Problem? It must be serious for you to call me this early." Carlisle's voice was loud enough that Bella could hear.

"Yeah. Bella's new friend. We think she might be in trouble. On the phone she sounded hurt and I could hear the rain." His voice sped up and lost volume enough that Bella couldn't understand.

"The werewolf?" Carlisle's voice stayed calm on his end of the line. "What happened?"

Edward turned himself away from Bella still speaking in a manner Bella wouldn't be able to hear. "Yeah the werewolf. I was with her last night. She was fine when I left I swear."

"A believe you Edward. What did she say happened to her?"

"Rosalie attacked her is all she said." Edward ran his hand though his hair. "That shouldn't be a problem right? I mean she's immortal and heals pretty well."

Carlisle didn't answer for a few moments that were long enough that it'd be awkward even for a human. "That's a serious problem… If she got bitten…"

"If she got bitten what?!" Edward did his best to hide his feelings from Bella as he spoke. "What would happen to her?"

"She would probably die within forty eight hours. Just like the wolves down in La Push our venom won't change them. It's a poison." Carlisle's voice was somber. "I'll go and look for her I have a day off today Edward. Tell me where you last saw her. I'll find her."

"The old cabin at the edge of town towards La Push that's where she lives." Edward said so that Bella could here. "We would really appreciate if you could find her Carlisle." With that he closed the cell phone.

"Thank you Edward." Bella pushed her hair from her face and stood up giving him a kiss. "I'm going to take a few moments to be human and eat too. Then we can go to school."

Meanwhile Carlisle was talking off from the Cullen Manor. He knew that if the werewolf girl had gotten bitten by his blond daughter there wasn't any time to waste. The rain was beginning to pick up again and that too was a problem. Soon he found the cottage.

The cottage obviously hadn't been walked near today. Meaning only one thing. Noa hadn't been home since the full moon the night before again the rain started to pick up more.

"I need to find that girl fast…" Carlisle muttered to himself taking of in the direction he smelled Noa's scent and took off but he had to stop when he finally did find the girl.

Noa was in a clearing her eyes silver and full of pain. She was muttering nonsense basically Her chest rose and fell quickly and Carlisle could hear her heart racing. She was trying so hard to bring everything back down but she couldn't. Her veins burned. She was afraid.

"Noa…" Carlisle finally spoke up. "Noa I'm here to help."

Her eyes didn't go to Carlisle they just stayed staring at the sky. "I'm spent…. I'm done…" She could've been crying but with the rain one would never know.

"No. You're not spent. You're not done." Carlisle knelt next to the girl he could see the crescent bit on her arm. It seemed she had tried to suck some of the venom out herself but hadn't been successful. The kind doctor touched her arm and was surprised at how cold it was.

"Leave me… I-I'm going to… Only cause problems…" She had to stop talking because her voice failed her.

Carlisle smiled. "You're a creature of self sacrifice aren't you?" He brought the girl's would to his mouth and sucked out as much of the venom as he could spitting after every turn. It didn't seem to help for a few moments but then Noa's heart rate slowed

"…I'm a monster…" The girl's eyes slowly began to fade from silver to gray. "Just ask… That girl Rosalie Hale."

"I know "that girl Rosalie" she's not so bad once you get to know her and she was wrong about you. It's Noa isn't it?"

"…Yes… My name is Noa." She tried to sat up but found the effect of the venom and the blood loss from Carlisle helping her wouldn't let her.

"Well then Noa… My name is Carlisle. We're going to make a ploy that'll allow you to stay here and explain why you're missing from school." He picked Noa up and carried her back to her cabin putting her in the back of her car.

"What are you doing?" Noa was fading more it seemed as time passed.

"Where are your keys?"

"In the house on the kitchen table…" Noa couldn't figure out where Carlisle was taken this until he got into the drivers seat and started speeding towards Port Angeles. "Oh no… You're not…"

"We're crashing your car." Carlisle didn't say anything else until he turned around. "And then I'm calling an ambulance."

Noa's eyes widened. "B-But I'm as weak. Weaker then a human right now even… I'll actually get hurt… I won't heal like I normally would." She sat up in the back seat looking to her wrist the wound was gone and there was only a scar.

"That's the point…" He pulled the car over and waited until there weren't any cars nearing them. "I'll trust you're strong enough to handle yourself for me to run and get my car and 'come across' the wreck. It'll be ok I promise." unbuckled himself and moved to the passenger seat pulling Noa from the back and putting her in the drivers seat. "You accelerate I steer."

Noa didn't know what to think or what to do. Trust this vampire man? He hadn't killed her yet he even sucked out the poison. After awhile she nodded and closed her eyes shifting the car in drive and pressing her foot on the gas flooring it actually. She felt every turn Carlisle made. She felt her car slide out and roll. She lost consciousness before it came to stop upside-down just outside of where human eyes could see the wreck.

Carlisle got out of the wreck completely unaffected by it. He took off to his home and got his car speeding back to the wreck. He quickly went through the motions and took Noa out of the car relieved to see she was still breathing. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911 dispatch what is your emergency?" A woman's voice came from the other end of the line. A trained emotionless to it.

"Yes. There has been a wreck about twenty miles out of Forks Washington involving a '94 BMW 7 series I think. It's off the right side of the road coming into town. The driver's injured."

Silence followed. "Ok an ambulance has been dispatched. What is the condition of the driver?"

Carlisle frowned. "Stable."

"Sir. I need to know more specifics so that we can alert the paramedics to prevent any surprises."

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I work in the hospital in Forks if anything comes up I'll be able to tell them or even assist them."

"Very good sir. The ambulance will be there shortly."

Carlisle sat on the ground next to Noa. She had been right she wasn't healing like she should. She wasn't healing at all. There was probably some venom still in her system. It would help in the plan. She could spend a few days in the hospital and be released to him. The plan had to work if Noa wanted to stay in Forks.

The ambulance's sirens reached Carlisle's ears soon enough. They're high pitched tones bothering the unconscious Noa as well. Her eyes twitched some at the noise but beyond that she didn't stir.

"Over here!" Carlisle stood up waving when the ambulance pulled over. "She's over here!" He backed up to let the two men do their jobs. Letting them check the girl's vitals and putting her in the ambulance. He got into the vehicle with her. He could always get his car another time.

Later Edward's cell rang while he and Bella were headed out to his silver Volvo. "Hello?"

"It's Carlisle. Put Bella on please I need to talk to her about some things." Carlisle's voice was unreadable and it bothered Edward for once that he couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Alright." Edward handed the phone to Bella.

"Hello?" Bella didn't know who had called. Edward never told her.

"Bella it's Carlisle. I just called to tell you Noa's just fine… She must've tried to get home after she talked to you on the phone this morning and she got in a wreck. I found her shortly after it She'll be fine and you can visit her in the hospital tomorrow."

Bella nodded. "Ok that's great. Thank you so much Carlisle… Thank you." Bella actually felt like crying she was so relieved. She hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward.

"I'm glad you're friend's ok Bella dear." He smiled glad to see her relieve. He wanted so to know what her thoughts were right now. If she was joyful or in need of comfort. It was so hard not being able to tell in these complicated emotional times. "Come on I'll take you home."

"Edward… Tomorrow will you come with me when I visit Noa?" Bella bit her lip. "Please?"

"Of course." Edward opened the passenger door of his Volvo to let her in. "Of course."

~Chapter End~

(A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long I've been super duper distracted! But I did indeed finish this chapter!)


End file.
